By My Side
by Sorceress Fujin
Summary: COMPLETE! SeiferFujin, 3 years after ultamecia. Living in Deling, with no money to spare, what have they, or fujin, resorted to for money? ...What will happen now? Balamb?
1. Prologue

A/N: Seifer/Fujin, A slightly different than normal plot... ENJOY!

**By Your Side**

**Prologue**

"Fifty dollars is a lot for a girl like you, don't you think?" The pasty looking man, nearing his forties, suggested with a lustful grin as he examined the woman wearing a short-black skirt with a matching leather tube top. "How about $20?"

Her jaw clenched, feeling the disgust wash over her in buckets. Looking from side-to-side she relented and opened the passenger door to the blue car, badly in need of a tune up. "Well?" The man spoke, as he accelerated down the paved road towards the local 'cheap' motel. "Get started! I want my full money's worth. Twenty dollars is a lot to spend on used baggage."

With hesitation, she pushed the silver locks from her eye and reached for his zipper.

About 20 minutes later they arrived at the much dreaded destination, 'Dream Motel'. The man continued to the desk as the silver haired woman stood off by the elevator awaiting his return. 'We need the money. We need the money.' The phrase repeated over and over, until the feeling of a large hand on her ass brought her back to the reality. "…I have waited for this for a very long time." He commented as the doors slid open and we proceeded into the lift, which quickly took us up to floor 8.

Side-stepping the overdosed addict, she looked at the room numbers and finally came to a stop at 518, about halfway down the hall. The feel of the cold hand on her back, from the lack of clothing she wore, brought a chill down her spine, "Time for the time of you life …Fujin. You have a lot to repay for."

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N:** End of the prologue. Did you enjoy? I know I am late getting this seifer/fujin out, by how long was it? Hehe,… APOLIGIES! Let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter One

**By Your Side**

**Chapter One**

"Where is she?" Seifer demanded, as his fist slammed heavily onto the broken television.

His friend shrugged, "..Maybe she went for a drink, ya know."

The screeching cars and hail was just a dull background noise as well as the bulb hanging from a small rope as it crackled with a broken fuse as the moths kept meeting their deaths. Her ankles burned from the painful constraints of the ropes, her wrists not doing much better in their fate. Although, the comforts of being alone at the moment should be relaxing, the fear of the man returning was not. His words traveled through her like a virus that repeated itself. 'You killed my family, my life, you're a monster and you'll pay for that in full.' Vomit slid up her esophageus at full force, and then escaped her mouth onto the stained bed sheet, and the side of her chest.

Shaking her head back and forth, her vision blurred. Pulling her hands towards her as hard as possible she was rewarded with the sound of cracking wood. Taking in a breath Fujin slammed her hands forward again, breaking her hands free of the bed frame. Quickly she untied her ankles, and then fell unceremoniously off the bed with a painful thud.

Finally rising to her feet, she grabbed her clothes and ran…

His face turned to a look of anger as he saw who was at their door. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?" The man stood there silently then frowned deeper, "Cid sent me."

A tall blond stood beside him, tossed her hand about as if to diminish the fight. "Headmaster Cid sent Squall and I to speak with you."

"Come on in, it's not safe to stand in that hallway, ya know!" Raijin commented with a grin, wanting to see why his friends rival was here.

Seifer's glare was evident, as he moved to the side to let them him, his blue eyes following them as they took a seat on the sofa that looked like it had been pulled from the dump itself … which it had. "Well?" Leaning against the wall, his eyes narrowed farther, examining his guests.

"Where's Fujin?" His former instructor asked, looking around.

He looked to Raijin then back to the blond. "…At work."

"Cid wants to re-instate the three of you back into garden." Squall stated, interrupting the silence.

Seifer's eyes widened, "What!"

Raijin looked to his friend then to the two. "Why the hell would he want to do that after 3 years, ya know?"

Quistis grinned, "Squall wants to spend some more time with his new daughter and his wife, Selphie." She paused briefly to see their reactions, and then continued. "In return, Cid wants to have two commanders." She continued after a glare was cast towards the two rivals as they glared at one another. "…Cid would like for—"

The sound of a heavy thud against the door was loud enough to make Raijin jump to his feet. "Do you think it's the ice cream man, ya know?"

"What?" Quistis asked, giving a strange look towards one of the men she came to visit.

Leonhart raised an eyebrow, thoroughly confused as well.

Grabbing his Hyperion that sat against the nearby wall, the former knight headed to the door without caution. Swinging it open he glared at the figure that had fallen unconscious against the door, his door. Quickly his eyes went from boiling anger to fear. The silver hair was disheveled with dirt nearly all over it, the patch gone from its place of covering a scar where an eye once was, but the dirt seemed to continue as it was covering a lot of her naked body as well.

"Fujin!" Quistis gasped, tossing a hand to her mouth. "Seifer! Get her in here now!"

Snapping out of his daze, he reached down to the floor she had sunken too when she collapsed, he pulled her with ease into his arms. "Fujin!" He snapped, as he carried her towards the only bed there. "Fujin! Wake up!" Shaking her gently she mumbled incoherently.

"Keep her awake." The former instructor ordered as she tossed Squall the communicator to the Ragnarok.

He nodded, turning away from the others as he called Irvine who was flying the ship. "—3300 Splite apartments, -- no, C44… C44! Hurry up!" With anger he hung up, as his hand went to his head to massage his forehead he groaned, "Irvine should be here any second.

"Whoa, ya know!" Raijin yelled as the wind burst through the window, sending glass shards towards all of them.

Seifer's body covered Fujin's till the glass subsided and Irvine yelled for them to hurry over the intercom. Picking up his friend he slid of his jacket, tossing it carefully around her naked form. "Stay awake."

"Mm" Her voice was shaky, as she mumbled as incoherently as before.

**To Be Continued!**

**_A/N:_** _I hope you enjoyed this short chapter! Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter Two

_**A/N: ENJOY!**_

**Chapter Two**

"How is she?" A soft voice asked, as her arms crossed over her chest. Her blond hair up tightly in its clip.

Seifer scuffed, "Go away instructor." He replied.

Pursing her lips and placing a hand onto her hip she sighed, "Headmaster Cid wants to see you in his office."

"Tell him too—"

"Seifer!" Another's voice yelled, interrupting. "What are you doing here?" The perky voice asked, in an oddly nice tone. The baby in her arms laughed with delight at its mother's voice.

The blond blinked, "So you really did marry Squall."

The statement made Quistis's lips crack into a smile. "You doubt your former instructor's words?"

Rolling his eyes he took one last look at Fujin before brushing past both of them.

Her face twisted into a saddened expression as she looked towards the silver-haired woman. "We better let her rest." She commented then looked towards the brunette and the baby. "Besides, shouldn't you be with Squall… catching up?" She grinned.

Selphie giggled and spun around, exiting the infirmary in a few short skips. Her baby boy laughing all the way.

Raijin looked at his friend as he slammed the doors to the headmasters office open, then crossed his arms expectantly as he came to a stop in front of the wooden desk.

"Glad to see you all came. My deepest sympathy's towards Fujin, I hear Dr. Kadowaki said she should be feeling better within a few hours." Pausing he looked at the two, then to Seifer. "I would like for you to become our 2nd Commander."

"Why the hell me, and not some sniveling SeeD?" Seifer demanded a look of suspicion on his face.

Cid sighed, and then gave the man a 'fatherly' look. "I left the decision up to our Commander. He was the one that ordered it."

"Squall wanted Seifer to be 2nd Commander, ya know? Whoa, what is he smoking, ya know?" Raijin said with surprise evident in his voice.

Seifer glared, although with surprise. "Fine."

Headmaster clapped his hands together and stood up. "Welcome to command."

"Yeah…" His voice muttered his mind elsewhere. 'Fujin...'

Dr. Kadowaki's voice carried over the small recovery room as she sighed with discontentment. "You really should rest."

"LOCATION. WHY?" Were the woman's abrupt response as she tugged with annoyance on the hospital gown she was wearing.

"You're awake." Seifer blurted, interrupting as he announced his presence.

Her eye blinked at him, as her arms crossed over her chest. "EXPLAIN!"

"Well, you see..."

"Seifer is a commander now, ya know!" Raijin interrupted, sending a shocked expression to the albinos face.

His foot twisted on the ground in anger, as he looked towards his friend who told the news before him. "CONGRATULATIONS." Fujin replied, with a nod of her head.

"We're staying here too now, ya know! They re-instated us, ya know." The excitement in her friend's voice was pleasant to her ears. There would be money now, but most of all a decent place to live with no roaches, mice, or other creatures …except the trepies of course.

The blond looked at her expectantly. "You up for it?"

Fujin nodded, grabbing Seifers jacket she swung it on with a grimace. "DORM."

"We all got one room, ya know. It's in the family sector, it was all they had left, ya know." Raijin replied, and then headed out the door.

His blue eyes watched her as she brushed past him, seemingly in a daze.

"Remember what I told you Fujin." Dr. Kadowaki said, as Fujin began to cross through the open doors. "Come see me tomorrow for the results, alright?"

Her silence was penetrated by a distinct. "AFFIRMATIVE." As she followed Raijin in a daze of her own.

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I finally got out of my writers block and figured out where to go with this story!**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**A/N: FUJIN'S P.O.V. ENJOY!**_

**CHAPTER THREE**

I could feel the tension in my shoulders as I sat silently in a chair that Dr. Kadowaki ordered me into upon arrival back to her office today. It was odd being back in Balamb Garden again, like a dream… I rolled my shoulders back, trying to ease the pain from yesterday's…incident. A shiver ran across my spine as I imagined that man climbing on top of—

"Here it is!" Dr. Kadowaki's voice said with that usual 'doctor's tone'. She picked up the chocolate colored folder and proceeded to her chair in front of me. Opening the folder she was greeted by a white sheet of paper, some red ink, mixed with blue and black. There was also a green line at the bottom, but I was more concerned with the contents rather than the décor. "Ah, I see." She replied, her voice holding a somber tone.

Cracking my knuckles uneasily, my red eye watched her with a slight glare. 'Could I be?' My thoughts questioned. I didn't even want to think of it… "Well?" My voice came out with hostility, but not loudly… Even my lips were dry, as I had to cough to regain my normal voice. "RESULTS?" I repeated, not fond of her silence.

"You're pregnant." She finally answered. "It confirms the test from yesterday." Looking to me for a response, I felt numb and unable to speak. "Fujin?"

Her worried call was enough to bring me back to reality. "…What do I need to do now?"

"Well," She began. "You will need to think it over whether you want to keep the baby or consider adoption or even abortion."

"KEEP!" I nearly screamed, catching the doctor off guard. I sighed, I had nothing against the other choices, but I could never give or get rid of my baby... Not again…

Fear ran through my mind, I could never give up my baby again. Never… Tears began to form in my eyes, there was only one thing that could ever bring tears to my eyes and that was remembering the child I gave up. I stood up and backed away from the desk that separated us, Kadowaki's voice was loud, but I couldn't hear what she was saying. Everything seemed gone, as I took a step to escape before I could cry everything went even darker…

I awoke to the sounds of Quistis's voice. Apparently she had just walked in when I had passed out and managed to catch me before I hit the ground. My lips never parted except to take in a breath of air as I sat up and straightened out my blue suit that I wore.

"You've been visiting this place a lot these past two days." A soft joke from her lips brought a nod to my head. "I heard the news," She paused at my worried face. "Oh no, don't worry! I only know because I help out around here." I relaxed, but not much.

"WHY HERE?" I finally asked, as how I never had spoken to her much before.

She shrugged, "Selphie is busy with her new baby and well…" Her face twisted slightly, trying to figure out what to say. "You're in the same situation I am in at the moment and I thought maybe we could help each other out."

"Same?" I asked my voice calmer than my usual. "You're pregnant?" I asked, unsure of what to say.

Her nod was enough to make my eyes wide for a moment.

"It's Zell's." Quistis answered without my asking. "He and I have been seeing each other since a few months after the war. This baby will have a half-brother though."

I blinked, surprised. No one seemed to end up with who they started with… "Oh."

She nodded and placed her folded hands on her knees. "Zell and Felecia, the library girl, had gotten pregnant before he and I got together. They broke up since Felecia did not want a 'serious' relationship with him… Zell and I got together about three months later." Stopping she looked to me with a blush, "Sorry to rattle your ear off! My dorm is #308, about six doors down from you. Selphie was planning on coming over to watch some new movie and hang out for a bit tonight, you should come too."

Nodding slowly, I tried to let it all sink in. Everyone had changed more dramatically than I could have ever thought…

**To Be Continued…**

_**A/N: I switched to Fujin's P.O.V. on this one, seems to flow better! I added a few twists in here, hope you enjoyed! **_


	5. Chapter Four

_**A/N: Another chapter! ENJOY!**_

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Three months had passed by faster than I could blink. I am a little over four months pregnant, having been over a month along when I found out. I still have yet to tell anyone besides Quistis who is at the same point as me. Over the past few months, with Seifer busy being commander and Raijin teaching the new students the basics to fighting, Trepe and I have grown to become friends.

Sliding a hand down to my protruding stomach I sigh as I try to make it less obvious with a baggy black shirt and elastic waisted jeans. My dress change has not gone unnoticed though, but others have adjusted to it over the past months. Quistis was having the same problems as me, but no one seemed to put two-and-two together. Slipping on my boots, I groaned as I had problems reaching the laces with comfort, my new belly was becoming a problem with concealment and comfort.

"Finally." I muttered, as I exited my room and entered the living room where Seifer sat exhausted on the couch wearing only slacks. He looked up to me with a suspicious look, as he seemed to give me lately. I've known that he knows something is up for a while, but I haven't told him, then again, its not as if it makes a difference to him anyway.

"Where you going?"

I hesitated, but grabbed my jacket. "Out."

"Out where?" He voice was more demanding, obviously fed up with my answer.

"To Quisty'." I replied, slipping the blue jacket on.

He frowned, and I returned it with the same. "What is with you lately?" Seifer asked, standing up and walking towards me. I knew he was concerned; he always was of me whenever I was secretive. "You've been acting funny ever since we came back here."

My heart was beating quickly I noticed as I rushed a hand up to nervously move a piece of hair. This was it.

We didn't speak for a few minutes as we stood there looking at one another. "…You only acted like this once before." He commented. A moment later his head snapped to mine, eyes locking as he shook his head. "…Tell me," Seifer paused, backing up. "Are you—"

"Yes." My voice was not over a whisper as I reached for the door knob behind me. Eager to leave from this… "I'm pregnant." It was the last words from my mouth as I raced out the door, leaving him to stand there in shock. I didn't knock as I got to Quistis's room, just typed in the security code and locked the door behind me.

"Quistis!" As I walked in farther, hurrying to the living room, where I knew she would be, all I could here is some soft crying.

"Why did I wait so long to tell him?" Her voice cried out softly. Her blue eyes sprung to mine with surprise and embarrassment. "Fujin!"

"…Are you alright?" I was hesitant to ask. It was then I noticed Zell's gloves laying on the coffee table, but the hyperactive man no where in sight. "You told him?" I paused, "I told Seifer too."

She nodded with shock, and then wiped away her tears as I did my own that had started on the way over. "How did he take it?"

I shrugged, "I left before I could find out… Besides, the chances of him being the father anyway are slim to none." My eyes were downcast, but I continued to the sofa where she sat.

"What do you mean?" Her voice was coming back to her, her tears nearly forgotten. "Who else is there?"

"Half of Deling." I muttered, looking away ashamed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

Being the persistent one she was she slid a hand to my shoulder. "I didn't know you were—"

I shook my head, "It wasn't like that," I paused, "…We needed the money. Between Raijin and Seifer's job, there was barely enough to pay half the rent. So I…"

"You…?" She asked, wanting me to continue before it dawned in her head. The reason I knew she now understood is because her eyes enlarged ten fold, followed by her hand rising to her lips. "You…" It shocked me as patted my back. "It's alright. Besides, I have a feeling it is Seifer's."

I blinked, "Since when did you become a psychic?"

She laughed sadly, "I'm just saying there is no point in crying over what has been done, like me. Besides, there is a chance it is Seifer's, isn't there?"

A blush rose to my cheeks, Almasy and I had slept together on a drunken night one time in the month I had gotten pregnant. "It would be unlikely. It was only one night."

"So were the others, weren't they? It would be just as likely for him being the father as any of them." She comforted. I smiled slightly and leaned back a little.

"It didn't go well with Zell I take it?" Talking seemed to go smoothly, despite both of our stressful states.

"Not at all." Trepe replied, and then sighed. "I guess it didn't go to bad, but he is upset I didn't tell him."

I nodded, "…Quistis?" I asked, as several minutes of silence went by. "Do you know how to search for children that have been adopted? I mean, is there a way to find them?"

"Yes, I have a program that runs a search. We use it for recruitment…" Quistis frowned, "Why?"

"Do you have the program here?" I asked, looking towards her computer, and pushing myself off the sofa with some difficulty.

"…Well, yeah, but…" She stood as well. "Who are you looking for?"

I didn't answer, but took a seat at her desk. I had been debating looking for months; years even, but never could bring myself to see. On one side my daughter could have been adopted by a nice family, on the other hand she could still be in an orphanage with no one…

"Click here," She ordered as she realized no response was coming from me. "Then here," Nodding she pointed, "Type in the name there and any other information, then click search."

Cracking my knuckles I typed it in with hesitation, as I finished I stared at the screen. Could I even do it? Trepe was looking at me with concern as she read the screen. "Is that your…daughter?" She asked, I frowned and nodded. "Seifer and I used to date." I mused, as I finally clicked the search button. "…He was my first."

Pulling a chair over she sat as well. "Both of you gave up the child?"

I nodded, "I was only 13, neither of us knew how to raise a baby and Seifer was about to take the test to become a SeeD."

"…That's her."

**To Be Continued…**

**_A/N: Another chapter! Hope you enjoyed it, I seem to be on a roll today!_**


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Last timed I checked, they didn't give FF8 to me! So, take a guess…  
A/N: Sorry for such a long wait! My wedding went great! And, I guess I have been to caught up in 'married life' to do writing. SORRY! HOWEVER, I WILL be writing more to this story for sure! More updates, more often, PROMISE!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

My lips trembled as I moved my red orb around the screen, reading everything about the girl on the screen, making sure this was my girl, although I just knew it was. As I scanned down the bottom of the page my signature was printed, obviously with hesitation… Yet, it just seemed to draw that day to my mind, even clearer than before.

Scrolling back to the top, I glanced to the current information. The word "ADOPTED" rang in my ears as I repeated it inside my own head. "She was adopted," I muttered, yet couldn't hear myself say it.

"Yeah, but look there." Quistis ordered, as she pointed her finger towards the next line. "It says her adoptive parent's released her to an orphanage in Timber."

I blinked; hope filled my heart as well as sadness. "I have to get her." My voice was stronger that I thought it could be at the moment. "I can't let her grow up in an orphanage…" My vision blurred as I stared at the picture of her on the screen, so tiny, so young. It was an old picture, the one from the adoption agency... The one picture had kept locked away in an old box underneath my bed.

"Are you sure?" Trepe questioned, "This is a big decision, Fujin. Maybe you should talk to Seifer about this."

Wiping the tears from my eye, my hands grasped the front of the desk and pushed me back where I promptly stood. "I want too, but the Timber train leaves in an hour and I have to make it."

Her Pepsi-can blue eyes stared at me with sympathy. "Do you want me to let Seifer know where you're going?"

I nodded, although I was unsure… As I reached for the door handle, I knew I had to.

"Quistis!" Seifer yelled as he came down the hall towards his own dorm. "What the hell do you think your doing?" He asked, looking towards her trying to open their door.

"There you are!" She yelled, "I thought you were asleep…"

Almasy's eyes narrowed, "Where's Fujin? She said she was going to see you."

The former teacher nodded, "She did." Pausing she continued, "I—" Looking to some students beginning their way towards the dorms she nodded to the door. "Can we talk in private?"

With a raised eyebrow the man stepped forward and typed in his code, then promptly walking inside. "Well?"

"It's about Fujin…" She took a breath.

The weather outside was humid as I stepped out of the cab, running towards the train station. "One ticket to Timber." I firmly ordered, handing him the money. "What time is it?"

"3:55. the train to Timber leaves in 5 minutes looks like you made it just in time." The friendly clerk replied, sliding a ticket to me. I could here him say something about having a nice trip, but I was already heading to the train. "One more!" A man in a uniform yelled towards another in the process of shutting the door.

Handing him my ticket I raced on, the door shutting behind me as I headed towards my seat.

"I can't believe she actually went, ya know." Raijin commented as he looked to Quistis.

Trepe shrugged, "I'm pretty sure it wasn't a haste decision, despite how it looks." Looking to Seifer's jacket that lay haphazardly on the floor in his haste to leave the second she told him what and where she was going he bolted out of the room and towards the parking garage. Luckily, Raijin was able to get a hold of Squall to ask him to fill in for the time being.

Once the train arrived, about six hours later, I was surprised to see a light on in the building I was heading too. The Timber Orphanage, the sign read on the door as I walked up to it with hesitation. I'd be able to see my daughter, the one I have missed since the day I gave her up… 'Would she want to see me? Would she care?' I could only wonder.

"Can I help you, Miss?" An older woman's voice questioned, as the door in front of me opened. The warmth from the building came rushing towards me, blowing the baggy shirt against my swollen belly. "Oh." She whispered, and ushered me inside.

My breath seemed caught in my throat as she made me sit at the long rectangle table in the middle of the room. "You're a little early." The older woman said with a sympathetic smile.

I blinked, than realized she was speaking about my belly. "No." I replied, and then grasped the cup of hot tea she set in front of me. "That isn't why I am here." Taking a sip, my brain stormed with thoughts, 'Could I really do this?'

"Then why are you here?" The question made me pause.

"My daughter, I gave her up for adoption eight years ago…"

Seifer raced down the city street, having left on the next train available. "Where is it?" Looking about his eyes caught the sight of the orphanage. The light was on, "She must be there." Taking off in a run, he stopped a foot from the door then knocked…

"My my, a busy night!" The older woman interrupted. "Go ahead and read over the papers there, while I see who is at the door now."

"Is Fujin here?"

I stopped my reading as I heard the voice. "Seifer!" I spoke loudly, standing up from my chair. "What are you doing here?"

"Fujin." The blond muttered as he pulled me into his arms.

My lip quivered as he spoke softly into my ear. "Let's do this together." Nodding I carefully took a seat.

"Are you the father?" The older woman asked, as she slid a pen to him as well.

Nodding Seifer looked at the papers in front of his …friend. "Yes."

"You two fill out the papers, I will go get your daughter." Minet, the old woman, ordered as she began her way to the staircase nearby.

"This is it, Fujin." Seifer said, as he set down his pen after signing the bottom.

I nodded; it was all I could do at the moment. "I've wanted this ever since we gave her up, Seifer. I never want to be parted from her again."

My eye watched as he to nod and stood, helping I up as well as I heard a young girl's voice from the top of the stairs and Minet's.

Minet was the first to come down; her eyes were filled with love as she set down the small suitcase of our daughters. "Silver, you can come down now." The older woman glanced at both of us as she then looked towards the girl coming down the stairs.

When I looked to Seifer to see his reaction as Silver walked down the stairs, I was shocked to see him holding back tears in his eyes. Did he long for this as much as I did? My eye snapped to the stairs again as the girl took her last step off and came to a stop next to the woman.

"Silver, this is your mother and father." Minet paused, "Your birth Mother and Father."

The girl's eyes widened ten-fold, looking at us with such a want and need that it nearly sent myself into tears right then. I took a step forward, letting Seifer's hand fall from my shoulder, "Silver." I whispered, crouching down to a little below her height, I reached for her hand, wanting to know that she was truly there. "I'm sorry for giving you up all those years ago. So, very sorry." Tears were trying to escape my eye as I looked into her matching orbs of a fiery red. I couldn't hold the tears back a second longer as the girl leapt forward and buried her face in my chest, grasping onto me tighter than I thought a girl her age even could.

"Mama!" She cried, tears staining her cheeks as did mine. I knew she couldn't have remembered me, but a want of having something can… well, it can overwhelm you. "Papa?" Silver hesitantly questioned, peering up over my shoulder after several minutes passed.

Seifer's chin went up in pride, or maybe just trying to force back his tears. "Come here." He said, rather calmly for his rather distraught gaze. Her eyes lit up once again as she pushed gently from me and raced towards her father, her cascade of golden blond and silver streaked hair bouncing as he picked her up and spun in a circle as he pressed her to his chest. I sat with my knees on the floor watching them for several minutes, neither seemed to want to stop the long-awaited embrace. They were very alike, I could tell.

Minet reached down and helped me up from my 'star struck' gaze. "I'll send the paperwork in," She paused. "I'm glad to see a family reunited. You and your husband must be very happy to be getting your daughter back."

A blush swept to my cheeks, but I only nodded slightly since Seifer seemed too caught up in his daughter at the moment. Giving a smile, I reached for her suitcase and walked towards them. "Ready to go home?" The question was simple, but 1it was one Silver had wished to hear for years…

**TBC…**

* * *

A/N: How'd you like? Hope you enjoyed it! I will have another chapter out soon too!


	7. Chapter Six

Authors Note: Another chapter, although short I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Our daughter." Almasy spoke casting his ocean eyes towards me as he let his fingers play with a strand of Silver's hair as she lay across our laps, sleeping soundly as the train slipped through the underwater tunnel with ease.

I nodded, my eye never moving from her. "I…" Pausing, I pressed my hand against my throat, trying to speak. The long sentences that I had been doing for the past few months, maybe a little before, sometimes took a toll on my voice. Sighing softly, I smoothed out the wrinkle in the 8-year-olds blue jeans. "I'm still in love with you."

We were both silent for the rest of the ride to Balamb, I wasn't expecting an answer. Asking Almasy for fairy tale ending wasn't something he knew how to do. No matter what, I couldn't keep it from him any longer. Luckily we were both used to the long hours of being awake, it didn't bother us as the sun rose over the coast and we still had yet to sleep. "Mama, Papa?" Silver's frantic voice called to us as she awoke with a start. A smile, or relief, spread through her face as she looked up and saw both of us.

"Don't worry, you wont lose us ever again." Seifer assured, giving a smile to his daughter. It was odd how we were able to 'ease' into the role of mother and father so quickly, granted, it had only just begun, but it had never felt more right.

"We're here." I commented as Silver reached for her worn pair of sneakers, the laces having long since been missing, but snug since they had obviously been there in use for months too long. The train came to a stop and we exited the train, a suitcase in hand.

It was nearing eight as we walked towards the entrance to Balamb city. I caught Seifer's gaze and nodded to the store that was just opening. "Let's stop there." Looking down at her shoes, I frowned; her toes had to hurt with how tight they looked on her small feet.

As we entered the store, Silver looked around skeptically. Obviously wondering what we were doing here… "Do you see any shoes you like?" Seifer questioned, as we stopped in front of the shoe section.

Silver glanced up at us and nervously bit her bottom lip. "Go ahead and pick a pair." I urged, giving her a smile. When she finally gave in and stepped forward to look at all the pairs, I glanced over to find the father of my child staring at me. A few minutes passed by and I could see my daughter look at a pair of shoes and try them on, smiling brightly before she looked at them a second longer and placed them back in the assigned box, promptly putting them back on the shelf.

"Did you find any you like?" Seifer asked, as she came up to us after a few moments.

Her eyes cast to the side slightly looking at the pair she had just tried on, before shaking her head. "…No."

"Hmm…" I walked past her and pretended to look at all the shoes for a moment. After a moment, I picked up the box with the shoes she had been looking at earlier. "What do you think of these ones?" My voice was soft, almost hesitant. Maybe she didn't like them…?

Silver bit her lip and looked up at her dad before the ground. "Yeah, but…"

I motioned for her to come over and sit down, with hesitation she finally did. I slipped off her shoes and took the ones out of the box. "These fit nicely." I commented, looking up to her with a smile as I tied a bow in the laces. "Do you want them?"

The way her eyes lit up, I nearly cried. I had waited 8 years to see that look… To just see her face. As I put her next shoe on, I pressed a hand against my protruding stomach as I stood without ease. Soon I would have two children to fawn over.

We paid for the shoes and were surprised to see a SeeD vehicle parked in the road. Two blond haired SeeD's leaning against the side. "Fujin! Seifer!" Quistis yelled, waving her hand and walking the few steps towards us, Zell keeping pace with her.

"What are you two doing here?" Seifer asked. "Its chickenwusses, isn't it?" He smirked as the other blond man stepped forward to yell at his 'comrade'.

"Zell!" Quistis snapped gently, "He's just egging you on." Hiding a grin, she nodded. "We came here to pick you tw-three up. We checked the train stats a few hours ago and a friend of mine said you were onboard." Looking towards the girl that stood silently between them she gave a comforting smile. "You must be Silver."

Miss. Almasy's eyes widened as she nodded slowly. "How did you know my name?"

Trepe only smiled, "I have my ways." She said confidently. Seifer rolled his eyes, as did I. Zell laughed, "So it's true." He stated, scratching his head then putting a hand out towards the girl. "It's nice to meet ya, Silver. I'm Zell."

Silver looked up at her dad and scrunched up her nose. "I thought his name was Chickenwuss? That is what you called him, isn't it?"

I'll never forget the laughter that followed…

**TBC...**

* * *

A/N: Short, but did you enjoy? 


	8. Chapter Seven

_Disclaimer: I dont --- you get the point.  
A/n: ENJOY!_

**Chapter Seven**

Two months had passed by since we brought our daughter to the Garden. Silver was adjusting much better than I thought, although it pleased me much, I knew she seemed to be repressing the events in her life. The thought bothered me, since I knew what it was like to do that. Pressing a hand to my protuding stomach, a sad smile crossed my face. I've tried not to think of the chance that the baby could be Seifer's, it would only be depressing if it didn't turn out that way. Yet, the feeling that it was his, nagged at me…

Looking around the large living space, my mood brightened as I saw Seifer exiting Silver's room with a frown as she grinned over the top of his right shoulder. A piggy back ride, I gave a soft laugh. "Are you ready?" I asked, smiling. I turned away and headed to the door as they followed, opening the door I held it open for them as they came bounding out.

"Can we see Aunt Quistis and Uncle Chickenwuss today too?" Silver asked, resting the side of her head against her fathers shoulder as she tried to see his face with her bright red eyes. Her hair fell over his shoulder, the once striped hair of silver and gold, now was only a cascade of buring blond locks, I wasn't sure how it changed so fast, but it gave her a startling beautiful look with her eye color. I could only worry with the years to come…

I tried not to grin, but managed to avoid her stare as her eyes darted to me for an answer. "Zell is not going to be happy if he hears you calling him that." I stated, casting my grin towards her.

My ears picked up the giggling and low laughter as the two of them found her question all too cute. Almasy was more than happy to see that aspect obviously taken after him… The want to be on the disiplinary committee. As we headed towards the infirmary to see Kadowaki for my ultra sound, which would hopefully fufil our want, my want, for knowing what the child would be. This time of year at Garden was always hectic, the slew of new students in the training program always crowded the medical center, since causing me to be unable to have my ultrasounds and such done. Today was the day though...

"Come on, hurry up!" Silver pouted, as she stood by my bedside as I lay there with Quistis putting gel on my exposed stomach.

I frowned at my daughter, giving her a look that made her pout more. Trepe could only give a laugh as she pressed the 'scanner' around to see. Her eyebrows swept together as she studied the image on the screen. "Hold on," Setting down the instrument she hurried out of the room only kept private by a thin curtain. My heartbeat quickened as I looked to Seifer worriedly. 'Was something wrong?'

"Instructor!" I heard my lover yell as he stomped towards the curtain and popped his head out.

"Seifer!" Kadowaki snapped, as she came waltzing over and stepping into the room with Quistis following. "Just sit down and hush. From what Quistis explained there is nothing to worry about, just let me take a look."

A sense of relief washed over me, nothing was wrong.

The doctor paused as she scanned and looked at the screen. Carefully she turned he screen towards us. "I see." With a wrinkled finger she pointed to the screen. "Here," She moved her finger over. "And here."

I blinked, "What?"

"Your having girls. Twins." Kadowaki stated, as she pressed the print button on the keyboard.

"Congratulations!" Quistis said, her eyes bright as she looked adoringly at the screen. She was having a boy, having done her own ultrasound a month prior, yet she was more giddy than Selphie was anymore. The hormones got to her, I concluded.

"Two sisters?" Silver asked, tilting her head as she looked at me wanting confirmation.

It surprised me at times how much she already knew. Occasionally, it felt as if she knew more than either Seifer or I did. I smiled, the news still having not sunk in yet. "Yes, two sisters."

Almasy nodded and I sighed. We've been seeing each other, ever since that day on the train, that's when it started again. It seemed like old times, but things were different. We had a daughter and we were much older…

Kadowaki read the printout and handed me a photo of the ultrasound.

"Do you want to go into town today?" Quistis asked as she stood there with her palms resting gently on her outstretched belly.

"Go ahead." Seifer said. "Puberty boy wants me to make a course ready for tomorrows take off."

Silver was jumping up and down with energy. "Can I go too?"

I nodded as I cleaned myself off and put my shirt back down, although it was rather hard since it was becoming to small.

"Tee-Hee, over here!" A bubbly woman a year younger than myself yelled with exuberence as we entered the parking garage. "You guys heading into town?"

Quistis nodded, "Want to come with? I thought we could finally spoil Fujin and the girls." She cast me a smirk at her clevor spin on words. Hormones were definatly affecting her.

Seifer could feel eyes on him as he entered the bridge, turning to look at the man in a plain white shirt and leather pants he could only roll his eyes. "What Leonhart?"

"…."

"Don't play silent with me. I know your thinking something." Almasy retorted to his silence as he downed a cup of warm coffee and overlooked the field of grass and ocean in the distance.

He sighed, "How did Fujin's appointment go?"

A small smirk formed on the former 'lap dogs' face as he crossed his arms. "Girls."

"Girls?" Squall repeated.

"Yeah, twins." The blonde replied.

Leonhart gave a firm nod. "…Congratulations."

"Something else on your mind?" Tapping his fingers, his blue eyes looked towards his former arch-enemy and sighed. "You seem kind of …happy today?"

"Selphie's pregnant again. Found out this morning." A grin cast over Squall's face as he too crossed his arms and switched to his left leg to lean on.

"Do you have any outgrown baby clothes, Selphie?" Quistis asked as she looked toward the brunette as we scanned through the baby section.

Her emerald eyes beemed, "Not for long!"

"What?" I asked, tilting my head.

"I'm gonna be a mommy again!" Tilmitt giggled, as she swung around. "Just found out this morning."

A smirk rose to my lips as I cast my face in her direction. "You and Squall have been quite busy, I see."

Her cheeks slowly turned a shade brighter than sunrise as she giggled and moved over towards the baby furniture. "Did you decide what room your putting the girls in?"

"Yeah, the extra room by the windows, next to Silvers." I paused and cast Quistis a look.

"What? You didn't think I caught on to Instructors play on words?" Selphie questioned giving me a 'smart look'. I could only grin and walk towards the furniture as well.

Silver's red eyes scanned the furniture and pointed. "Get that one Mommy!" She yelled looking towards a set of furniture set up for twins.

"Vacation?" Seifer asked, looking towards the head commander. "In Winhill?"

He nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Selphie want's to go there one the next is born." Squall paused and propped leaned forward so he rested against the table. "She want's everyone to go."

"Who's gonna run Garden?" His voice was low and questioning, as he finished mapping the plans for tomorrows take off to FH then to set sail in the ocean for a while.

"Xu, or Nida will. They've taken care of it before when Selphie and I got married." Leonhart replied and stood. "I'm gonna go train for a little bit." And then he was gone.

Hours had passed by before we made it back to the Garden, Silver was grining beside me as we unloaded the car, well as some cadets unloaded the car per Mrs. Leonharts 'request'. I still could not believe I spent so much gil on some of the items, but between SeeD pay and a few accounts that I had stored money in over the past few months it was more than enough to pay for other items.

'What would life be like once the twins were born?' I paused and took a seat on the rocking chair, as Silver placed the childrens books on the shelf. 'Twins.' The word seemed to send a thrill into me.

I watched my daughter finish with the books and walk over to me, sitting on the foot stool that went along with the chair.

"Mama?" Her voice was timid, as her feet scuffed about. "You and Daddy will still love me once the twins are born, …right?" Silver seemed to gain the courage and looked up to me.

My eyebrows furrowed as I leaned as forward as I could. "We will always love you, Sil. We've always loved you, and that will never stop." Leaning back I patted my leg for her to come over as tears seemed to fall from her eyes. There was not much room with my stomach protruding so much, but enough. Wrappng my arms around her lithe frame I kissed her forehead. "Always."

**TBC**

_A/N: Another chappy! Whoo.. Hope you enjoyed!_


	9. Chapter Eight Epilogue NEW

A/N: LAST CHAPTER! 

**Chapter Eight - Epilogue**

Time had passed by quicker than I had expected. "Seifer?" My voice seemed to edge frantic. "Seifer. I—" His tired eyes snapped to me as he sat up in bed and looked at me standing there. "I think its time."

I'd never seen him move so quickly. Before I knew it, Silver and I, along with a half-dressed Almasy were in the small curtained off room. My scream reached Silver's ears as she frantically looked to each of us in fright. "Mama!" I could hear her yell as she rushed to my bedside from her spot on the stool.

Seifer cast a look towards his daughter. "Go outside to the waiting room, Silver."

"But," Her voice wavered before she left the room and took a seat next to Quistis who sat there with an arm holding her son who had been born three nights before, and giving Miss. Almasy a soft smile.

"Seifer." I yelped, as the Dr. stepped in the room and began checking equipment.

His hand gripped mine as I tried to withstand the pain, soon I would have two more children. The family I had always wished for.

My labor went well, and as Kadowaki had predicted I had a relatively easy two births. "I'm tired." I mentioned as the children were cleaned and placed in my arms. I cast my eyes towards Seifer and smiled as he led Silver back in. "Mama!" I could never forget the relieved look on my oldest's face as she came to a stop by the side of the bed, next to her father who had lifted one of the girls into his arms.

"There so small." Silver whispered as she looked from one to the other.

"You were too once." I mentioned.

The days passed, and turned into weeks, then months. Sapphire and Rhapsody were nearing five months old, and Silver nearing the age of 10 as the months passed. We were in Winhill, as Squall had promised. Yet, the time was quite longer than your typical vacation… I cast a look to Leonhart who sat whispering to Selphie as she bounced their two and a half month old daughter softly on one knee. Her other child playing with Silver on the floor who wasn't looking very happy to play with blocks.

My eyes drifted to the man beside me, the thin piece of metal wrapped around a left finger sent a sense of pride to my heart. He was mine, just as I was his. 'Mrs. Almasy.' I cooed in my mind, and then placed my stoic expression to a soft smile. It had been a quick wedding, three nights after arriving in Winhill…

He'd proposed soon after I gave birth and was up for walking around after the exhausting labor of twins. I could only imagine what fate had in store for our kids, all of the kids. Would they face the same dangers in time? Would we be there always to help them through? I sighed, knowing the thought of such was futile.

Draping the blanket a little snugger around Sapphire, I looked about the room again. It had been a rumor that any that entered Winhill would have a hard time leaving; it wasn't till now that I knew that we all knew that was most certainly true. Everything here was peaceful, serene. As the months passed though, I wondered how Garden was fairing without the two commanders. Looking about the room, I could only wonder if any of us would truly ever leave…

Even if we did, could we really go back to how life was? Sooner or later, I mused in discontent. The past would catch up and these goodtimes would change.

**The End**

_A/N: I know, an odd ending! But, I did leave off for a sequel, if anyone is interested that is… :D _


End file.
